Arsenal (Lightspeed Rescue)
This page lists all the weapons, devices, and vehicles used by the Lightspeed Rangers. Below is the inventory, which also reflects on the Lightspeed Rescue series page as well as the team page of the Lightspeed Rangers. The following is a list of all the weapons and vehicles in the Lightspeed Rangers' arsenal. Morphers Rescue Morphers See also: GoGo Braces The Rescue Morpher were devices used by the 7 main Lightspeed Rescue Team members to become Rescue Rangers. *'Red Rescue Morpher' was given to Carter Grayson *'Blue Rescue Morpher' was given to Chad Lee *'Green Rescue Morpher' was given to Joel Rawlings *'Yellow Rescue Morpher' was given to Kelsey Winslow *'Pink Rescue Morpher' was given to Dana Mitchell *'Crimson Rescue Morpher' was given to Henry Grayson *'Orange Rescue Morpher' was given to Jane Mitchell There are three functions that are used by the morpher. To morph, the rangers must press the button on the top left of the four button keypad. The top right button on the keypad is used for summoning the Rangers' Rescuezords, Rail Rescues, or Omegazords to form a megazord. The bottom left button is used to call an alert and the bottom right button cancels functions. Their morphing command is "Lightspeed Rescue!" Titanium Morpher Ryan Mitchell uses the Titanium Morpher to morph into the Titanium Ranger. His morphing command is "Titanium Power!" Weapons Rescue Blasters See Also: Five Blaster Each of these standard Ranger sidearms features a Baton Mode and a Blaster Mode. In addition, the handle can be detached and combined with either a V-Lancer or a Rescuebird component. Rescue Bird See Also: Life Bird The Rescue Bird was the combined set of power weapons used by the Lightspeed Rangers. It launches from the top of the Rail Rescue Bay and can fly to the rangers on command. It can also be reconfigured into the Unilaser which can fire powerful energy projectiles colored to each ranger. When separated, each weapon must be attached to the handle of each ranger's Rescue Blaster. *Rescue Claw was used by the Red Lightspeed Ranger. *Rescue Laser was used by the Blue Lightspeed Ranger. *Rescue Cutter was used by the Green Lightspeed Ranger. *Rescue Drill was used by the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger. *Rescue Injector was used by the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. Titanium Laser As Titanium Ranger, Ryan wields the Titanium Laser, which has proven to be more powerful than even the Rescuebird. It can transform into a battle axe, which is capable of absorbing and redirecting energy blasts. V-Lancer See Also: V-Lancer (GoGo-V) Weapons used by the Lightspeed Rangers. They have two modes: a blaster mode and a lance mode. The V-Lancers were created by Ms. Fairweather to fight Ryan while he was on Diabolico's side. When used together, they create the Spectrum Blast finishing attack. Battle Booster See Also: V-Mode Brace These gadgets materialize from the Rescue Morphers and are activated by a numeric keypad which serves to power up weapons and Zords, and used by Chad & Joel to summon the Mega Battle Armor. Thermo Blaster See Also: Go Blaster The Thermo Blasters were created by Ms. Fairweather. They fire intense, concentrated blasts of heat, and can be powered up by attaching a Battle Booster to it. The Thermo Blasters were first used against the Freezard monster. There are five differently colored blasters, one for each Ranger. Mega Battle Armor Lightspeed Megabattles (sometimes called the simply The ("Mighty") Megabattles) were created by Angela and Clark Fairweather; they were activated by dialing 8-6-1 on the Battle Booster. Used to their armor and big cannons. Rescue Sword The Rescue Sword is built by Beatrice Delgavio when Jane got the Rain Vongola Ring. It was design for Jane only and used by the Vongola Box, Jirou and Kojirou. Rescue Gun The Rescue Gun is built by Beatrice Delgavio when Henry got the Storm Vongola Ring. It was design for Henry only and used by the Vongola Box, Uri. Vehicles and other Miscellany Rescue Rover The Rescue Rover takes the Lightspeed Rangers from the Aquabase into battle. Lightspeed Cycles See also: Rescue Bike Command Attacker The Lightspeed Cycles were created by Angela Fairweather after Vypra created a vehicle that ran circles around the rangers' Rescue Rover. Each Ranger had their own Lightspeed Cycle: *Carter Grayson rode the Red Lightspeed Cycle. *Chad Lee rode the Blue Lightspeed Cycle. *Joel Rawlings rode the Green Lightspeed Cycle. *Kelsey Winslow rode the Yellow Lightspeed Cycle. *Dana Mitchell rode the Pink Lightspeed Cycle. *Henry Grayson rode the Crimson Lightspeed Cycle. *Jane Mitchell rode the Orange Lightspeed Cycle. The Red Lightspeed Cycle has a detachable Rescue Speeder, which can be launched for high powered attacks. Mobile Armor Vehicle A one-man aircraft controlled by the Red Ranger. On its first day out, the MAV malfunctioned, causing Carter's day to repeat in a time loop. The MAV was ultimately sacrificed to destroy the rogue Omega Megazord. Trans Armor Cycle The Red Ranger's Batlizer, it did show in the episode, "Web War." The Trans-Armor Cycle was hard to handle at first for Carter because the system was still in the testing stages. But eventually, Carter was able to gain control of it and use it as his "Battlizer." The Trans-Armor Cycle comes in two modes: Cycle mode and Armor Mode. This is the first Battlizer that can also function as a vehicle. Trans-Armor cycle was given to Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, already gave him the key to his new motorcycle, in rescue of his friends. Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:PR Arsenal